


This and That

by iloveromance



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When the unexpected happens during a night of watching television with Jerry, Elaine finds herself wanting more and suddenly her emotions go spinning out of control. A rewrite/continuation of the adorable "This and That" scene. (Episode: "The Deal").





	This and That

It started with the naked people.

Who knew that watching television at eleven at night could have led to something so amazing?

And all because of this.

It was something they did nearly every night in Jerry's living room on the sofa.

And it was totally and completely innocent. That is, until the naked people made an appearance on the television.

Because then it led to something more...

Much more.

Elaine sighed with pleasure just thinking about it.

Jerry was hardly ever serious about anything. Everything was a joke to him, which was fitting, given his chosen profession.

But her comment about his lack of that led to a discussion about the last time they had done that. And it had been a long time since they'd done that. However, there was no mistaking the number of times they had done that. Thirty seven times to be exact.

Jerry seemed impressed that she remembered. But how could she not? Of course she remembered!

In fact, she remembered each and every one of those thirty seven times, more than she wanted to admit.

Sure, she'd done that with other men (some more than others), and Jerry had done that with more than his share of women -a thought that sometimes made her jealous and she couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous when she told him she'd done that with a new man-whom she usually ended up dumping later... (Or vice versa.), but somehow she doubted it.

So it went without saying that she and Jerry were pretty experienced when it came to that. They both knew what they were doing in there.

And as they watched the naked people on TV, she found that she wasn't really paying attention to the screen at all. She was staring at Jerry. In his pink t-shirt (a color that most other men wouldn't be caught dead in but somehow suited him) and purple button down shirt over it, he looked so handsome.

And suddenly she couldn't help being reminded of when she'd fallen in love with so long ago, before their breakup.

She was extremely glad that they had this and gladder still that Jerry made it clear that this was not to be disturbed.

When he gave her that look she blushed, thanking the stars that she'd chosen to wear her mauve print dress with black tights and Botticelli shoes. It was an ensemble that she knew he liked, for he'd told her so many times.

And yet she had worn it purely out of coincidence. For she had no idea that they'd be watching naked people on TV nor did she think it would lead to a discussion about this... and that.

But most of all she really didn't think expect that they'd be talking about the possibility of doing that again-or that they'd be making a list of rules...

No calls the day after that...Spending the night is optional... And the kiss goodnight is... well... to be determined.

They'd never really discussed the goodnight kiss, maybe because they were afraid to say what they really felt.

But oh how she hoped that he felt the same way.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the early morning light that streamed through Jerry's bedroom window.

As she glanced at the alarm clock, she saw that it was still early-barely 6am Sunday morning.

She hadn't meant to spend the night. After all, spending the night was optional. But she was so exhausted after they finished that, she'd fallen asleep in Jerry's arms.

She was so nervous at first, which was completely mind-blowing. After thirty seven times, she was definitely experienced.

But when they rose from the sofa and turned off the television after watching the naked people, it felt as though they were about to do that for the first time. And slowly they made their way in there, narrowly missing Jerry's bookshelf in the process.

They faced one another, and one by one articles of clothing went sailing across the room. And before they realized what was happening... that happened.

Now she lay in his arms, unable to believe that something that they'd done 37 times before could be so blissful. When he kissed her during that, she kissed him back hungrily wanting more. And he was so gentle and loving.

How in the heck had that happened?

"Good morning." He said as he pulled her toward him for a kiss.

"H-Hi." She said nervously, feeling the heat rush into her cheeks.

He sat up in bed, his hands behind his neck in a somewhat triumphant pose.

"You look pretty proud of yourself!" she laughed.

"As I should, because I was pretty spectacular."

She hit him playfully on the arm, afraid to tell him that he was right.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"No, I just..."

Her mouth fell open in mock horror. "Waaaaiiit a minute! You think you're better at that than I am!"

"I do not!" he protested.

"Yes, you do! I can see it all over your face! You're giving me that look again!"

"What look?"

"The look that men get when they know they've done something better than a woman! What about me? I thought you said we both knew what we were doing in here! I mean, let's face it... thirty seven times is nothing to sneeze at!"

He moved closer to her until their mouths were just inches apart.

"Thirty eight."

She laughed nervously. "Oh... right... thirty eight. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know... you tell me." He said against her mouth.

She gave into his kiss, knowing that this was just a spontaneous thing... when they did that last night. But then he quickly got dressed and their magical moment seemed to fade away.

Later, wearing his purple shirt and a pair of socks, she padded into the living room/kitchen just in time to see Kramer burst through the door.

"What's going on in..."

He stopped suddenly, clicking his tongue while moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oohhh...What's this?"

"You mean that." Elaine said. When she looked at Jerry they both burst out laughing, leaving Kramer to wonder what was so funny.

"Want some breakfast?" Jerry asked, holding up a box of cereal.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home."

"Okay. I'll call you-oh wait... never mind."

With a sigh she remembered their rules. "Right..."

Fighting back ridiculous tears, she returned to his bedroom and changed her clothes in record time. When she returned to the living room, she noticed that Kramer was gone.

She walked over to Jerry and smiled. "Where's Kramer?"

"Oh... he went home."  
"Right... Which is probably what I should do."  
"Okay. See you later."

"A-all right. Well... Bye Jerry."

They stood at the doorway and they slowly moved toward each other until their lips were barely touching. But then Jerry quickly pulled away.

The goodnight kiss rule.

With a sigh she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

And the tears she'd been fighting began to surface.

Why did she have to make that stupid comment about the naked people? If she had just kept her mouth shut, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have done that and she wouldn't be crying over someone who only 48 hours ago was just a friend.

Now she found herself wanting so much more. And then it hit her... she was in love with Jerry.

She reached the sidewalk and hailed a cab, too tired to walk the short distance to her home. Of course there were no cabs in sight, leaving her feeling even more depressed.

"Lainey?"

She whirled around, her heart skipping a beat when she saw him smiling at her.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just thinking about those rules we made."

"Right, the rules. No goodnight kisses and no phone calls the day after that."

"Exactly. But you know... since we did that again this morning it's technically not the day after."

"That's true."

He moved closer and took her hands. "And since it's morning, there's nothing in the

rules about good morning kisses."

"Jerry, what-."

He took her in his arms and kissed her so passionately that she thought she might cry... and she did.

When they drew back, breathless, he stared into her eyes.

"So..."

Elaine smiled. "So..."

"Wanna come upstairs and watch some TV? Maybe the naked people are on."

"I'd love to. And then maybe some more of that?"

He kissed her again, sighing as she melted against him.

"Definitely."

THE END


End file.
